The Call
by Darling Summers
Summary: My first attempt at a songfic for Companions Quartet; based around the end of the fourth book, to the song "The Call" by Regina Spektor.


_**A/N: **_This is my second attempt at a songfic, and my first songfic for Companion's Quartet. Once again, there is no new plot, it's just based around the end of "Chimera's Curse". The song I'm using is "The Call" by Regina Spektor, it's an amazing song and it immediately made me think of CQ. Yep, I'm that obsessed :) This songfic is dedicated to **Angelmail;** I hope you enjoy the Col-ness in this! And everybody, read her absolutely brilliant story, **"Confessions".** It's so cute! :)

_**The Call**_

_It started out as a feeling _

As Col sat there, in the company of two of the people who meant the world to him and wishing that they could be anywhere else, he _thought_.

_Which then grew into a hope_

Reminiscing on their past memories to try and calm himself down, he recalled their individual introductions to the Society, the adventures they had shared, and the dilemmas they had faced and helped each other through, his thoughts began to take on a life of their own, galloping like a runaway horse through his head.

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

He was forced to relive the events of the past day. He closed his eyes and tried to dispel the thoughts from his mind, but they kept on coming.

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

The stone sprites. The kelpies. The chimera. Kullervo. All struggled to keep a foothold in his thoughts.

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

His memories built to a crescendo, flashing like lightning bolts before his eyes. Two dragons flew through his mind, while Col continued his attempts to drive out his memories.

_Until it was a battle cry_

The thoughts screamed at him as he dashed down the road; Connie had pried Col's hands gently away from her jacket before giving herself up to the chimera; she had told him that it was the only way. She was trying to tell him the same thing now, with even less of a chance of survival. He didn't want to listen.

_I'll come back_

The whole time, he fought the urge to turn around and run back into the building, despite the police following him. He would do anything that he could to try and save Connie.

_When you call me_

He felt that he had failed her; if he had taken the chance that she had given him and used it well, Connie would not have to face Kullervo, and they would not be stuck with the impossible decision of leaving Connie at his mercy while they went for help, which might not even arrive in time.

_No need to say goodbye_

This feeling was mixed with a sense of pride; Connie was so brave. But so stubborn! Why couldn't she have let him die, instead of insisting on risking her own life? Every step he took away from her felt like a stab in the heart.

_Just because everything's changing_

As he debated with Rat on how best to help her, his memories suddenly stopped, having played themselves out and caused him as much pain as they could. His mind was left free to contemplate the situation at hand.

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

He recalled what his Gran had told him about the previous wars in the Society, their endless struggles in the past to try and stop Kullervo. They stood more of a chance now against his forces without Kullervo present to lead them.

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_

He regretted having ever doubted his friends for the second time that day, as he followed Rat into the milk float. Even if Rat and Connie were condemned by the popular group, there was nobody else he'd rather be with in a crisis. He shook his head angrily; he was determined not to think of Connie. It would not do anything to help her if he broke down.

_As you head off to the war_

This at first went completely unnoticed by Rat, who was watching yet another ambulance go past. Col realized that this war was unlike all the others; it posed a threat to both the humans that were completely unaware of the Society and Kullervo's thirst to exterminate them, and the creatures that the Society was trying to protect.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

A single star was visible against the backdrop of a smoke-filled sky, its shape reminding Col of the centre of the Society's emblem. The four-pointed star of the compass. His resolve not to think of Connie broke; that was Connie's sign.

_And follow the light_

The star continued to twinkle above the smoke, a silent observer to the chaos below it.

_You'll come back_

As they pulled over to let a fire engine pass, Col turned in his seat to catch a final glimpse of the refinery. The golden flames were climbing higher and higher, the dancing silhouettes of fire-imps flickering in their centre.

_When it's over_

He was oblivious to Rat's silent sympathy, lost in the last memory he had of Connie. He wished that he had had the courage to tell her how he felt before all of this happened.

_No need to say goodbye_

Now, he might never get the chance.

* * *

_You'll come back_

Everybody who had not joined the battle at the moor was there to help, offering the gifts that Connie could not be saved without. Simon had tackled the problem of the chimera, and the flames had been miraculously extinguished only moments ago.

_When it's over_

Col could not be restrained by the others; he sprinted through the smoke to reach Connie. He could not imagine life without her, simply because life without her could not be worth living.

_No need to say goodbye_

A slender hand pulled him to safety, accompanied by a familiar voice. He could not speak; the words that he wanted to say were cut off by a wave of disbelief and intense happiness. Connie was alive.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_Now we're back to the beginning_

Connie gazed at the silver sylph in the mirror, in the spot where she should have been. It was all over. It had just begun.

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

She saw herself, the Society, even Kullervo in a new light. The shimmering silver outline distorted to rearrange itself into its most familiar form. Her mismatched eyes appeared to remain the same, but held more secrets than a lifetime should possess. If anyone were to look closely, the same silver sheen that surrounded her like a glowing aura was present in the multi-hued flecks of her iris and glow of her pupils. It would not be a good idea to divulge her secret too soon.

_But just because they can't feel it too_

Anneena and Jane were oblivious, of course. Evelyn seemed to sense instinctively that something had changed, but did not press for details. She felt almost like a second mother to Connie. With this thought, Connie smiled down at her cousin asleep in his cot. Would he become as much of a brother as Simon? She felt a connection to the tiny, seemingly powerless being before her; they were alike in more ways than anyone knew. Nobody knew about the baby's secret either.

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

Connie could never forget what had happened. Kullervo could no longer steal her memories, control her mind. She was in control of him; it would never again be the other way around.

* * *

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

Her powers were a mystery to the Society; but with time, she hoped that they would accept her for who she was. Part universal, part shape shifter. The Trustees had accepted her; she had not told them how she had changed, but she knew that she could trust them. Almost as much as she trusted Col.

_Till they're before your eyes_

On coming out, she met his identical gaze from across the room, frantically searching for one another to reveal their secrets. She knew that if nobody else accepted her, Col would stand by her side, like he had done at his own risk countless times before.

_You'll come back_

Connie was being treated as a celebrity, with Sentinel taking on the role of bodyguard. Col tried to force his way through the crowd to reach her, his attempts equally matched by Connie, who was also doing her best to reunite with her friend.

_When they call you_

Connie was intercepted by Omar halfway across the room. He bent down to talk to her, and stroked her arm. Connie blushed in embarrassment as he whispered something in her ear. She pondered over his words as she followed Col, who had pulled her away.

_No need to say goodbye_

She wondered if Col had figured out what had happened to her already. As they were interrupted by her enemy within the Society, a mingled tide of Kullervo's midnight blue and her own silver ocean crashed against the boundaries of her mind. A trickle of the molten anger escaped; but it was enough. Despite the feeling of satisfaction she had received through putting Coddrington in his place, she regretted doing it, and her confidence that Col would not mind wavered. Would Col think her a monster? She looked at him apprehensively, preparing to tell him what she assumed he wanted to confront her about.

_You'll come back_

The words that instead came out of his mouth could not have surprised her more. She was confused. How could Col, uncrowned king of the class, the object of many girl's admirations, like her, plain old "odd" Connie? She wondered if she had heard him correctly.

_When they call you_

As Connie looked at Col's furiously blushing face, she_ wondered._ She had, at first, viewed his confession with disbelief, but comparing it with her own feelings towards him, she realized that she too had felt the same way all along. She did not need to think a moment longer; she already knew her answer.

_No need to say goodbye_

Col's face lit up at her response, and she could not help but share his delight. He pulled her into a hug, and all doubts instantly faded away. She felt safe and contented, protected as Col held her close in his arms. This was how it was always supposed to be; they were meant to be together. There would be no more need for goodbyes; what was the point of a goodbye without a parting?

**Another A/N: What did you think? Please review, and let me know! I'll let all of you know in advance; if you don't read and review "Confessions", I'll poke you with a STICK! A VIRTUAL STICK! I'm warning you… lol!**

**-Darling Summers :)**


End file.
